Fake IDs
by Phantom Of FFN
Summary: Bella, 18, goes to Plush, Seattle's hottest over-21 club. Armed with a fake ID, she goes in, only to have a moment of passion with a sexy, older man. She leaves him out of fear in telling him the truth. Will she ever see him again? AH/One-shot/lemons/ExB


**A/N: I don't own Twilight or any of it characters, but I do own this storyline. **

**This is my tribute to Halloween. I actually got this idea when I was re-reading Twilight: Breaking Dawn; and I wanted to bring in a bit of Jenks and the fake identification he makes. So I hope you like it. I have posted up pictures of the girls' club outfits and all of their Halloween outfits. There is a link on my profile, so please go and check it out.**

**Also, I would like to thank those at TwiFanfictionRecs and belovedbeauty for the amazing banner she made for the story! Thank you!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

_**Fake Ids**_

"Alice, I can't wear this!" I shouted from the bathroom.

"Oh, come on, Bella, you're being over-dramatic," Alice dismissed my complaint.

"Um…no, I don't think so, Alice."

I gaped at my reflection. I was wearing the skimpiest, tightest corseted dress ever made. I mean, it barely covered my boobs and the skirt ended about an inch and a half down from my cooch. Oh, I could never go out of the house dressed like this, or else my uncle would lock me up and throw away the key.

Alice opened the bathroom door with Rosalie behind her. She took one look at me and said, "What the hell are you talking about, Bella? You look hot."

She crossed her arms across her chest, which was covered by her pink strapless frilly dress. Alice Brandon was the fashionista in my group of friend. She took every chance to pluck, poke, and prod me with her so-called "Bella-Barbie" makeovers. I only put up with her because she had the most genuine and sincere heart I ever met. I loved her, so I let her get away with dressing me like I was her life size doll. But I only let her do this to me on weekends, never during school days. It was bad enough torture to get up early just to beat the first bell before school start, but I refused to wake up two hours earlier just so that Alice could "work her magic" on me.

"Yeah, Bells, you look fuck-hot. Man, I'd even do you if I swung that way."

Rose smirked as she made me turn around to get a look at the back. I rolled my eyes at my brother's girlfriend. Rosalie Hale was the bomb-shell blond goddess with the sharp tongue and warm heart. Her beauty could rival that of any runway supermodel, but she had the brains that could challenge that of Steven Hawkins. She was wicked smart and refused to be treated as another dumb blonde. Rosalie looked stunning in her white mini-dress with a deep V-neck that showed off her ample cleavage.

"Whatever, Rose, good luck on convincing my brother in letting me out in the dress," I quipped over my shoulder as Alice finished styling my brown hair with loose curls.

Rosalie snorted into her fist. "Like that won't be too hard, Bells."

She gave me a mocking look. Oh, I knew that look and I grinned wickedly back at her. She may have the advantage with the lust factor, but I knew Emmett would throw a shit fit and will make me change my outfit as soon as he saw me going out to a club wearing this so-called dress, but it looked more like underwear.

"Would you like to place a little wager on that?" I cocked an eyebrow up at her.

"Oh, you're so on, sweetie. Fifty bucks says that you will leave the hotel in that dress tonight." Rosalie smirked arrogantly.

"Deal. Fifty bucks says that I'll be wearing something like this."

I held up a turtle neck sleeveless frock. It wasn't very flattering, but it covered me up well. Rosalie laughed as Alice shrieked in horror at the sight of the dress.

We finished getting ready, and I was about to grab my wristlet when I asked Alice, "Do you have the fake ids?"

Alice held them up proudly. "Yup, these babies are as good as real." She handed me mine.

Alice was right; they looked authentic as the real thing. All the information was same except for my birthday. I was born on September 13, 1992, making me only eighteen years old, but it read that I had just recently turned twenty-one last month because 1989 was written instead.

"Damn, Alice, I still don't understand how you got these," Rosalie said with awe.

"It was all Jas and his 'connections';" Alice said slyly, "Jenks did a really good job. All I can say is that this is worth the hundred dollars we each dished out." We dropped it after that because we knew better than to ask.

J. Jenks was a good family friend of Alice's boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock. I didn't really know what kind of friendship they had, but all I knew was Jenks would bend over backwards for Jasper and his dad.

I lived in a small town in the middle of the woods. Forks was known for our lush, beautiful landscape, but there was nothing to do there except for hiking, fishing, and camping. Sure, we pulled many outrageous stunts and our on-going war with the stupid Debs at our school kept us busy, but still it was a boring place to live. So we had to make our own fun.

I just couldn't believe that I, Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes, actually had, in possession, a fake id and was going to an over-21 club called Plush in Seattle. I never do anything like this before and if my uncle ever found out what Emmett and I were up to tonight, he would have our hides. Luckily Alice worked her charm on Emmett's dad and convinced him and my aunt to let me and Emmett visit Seattle for the weekend under the pretense that it was for my coming-of-age-turning-eighteen-birthday-celebration extravaganza.

We left our sleepy town of Forks early in the morning and drove three hours to Seattle. We had reserved a two-bedroom suite for the love-birds and an extra room for me down a couple of floors, so I didn't have to suffer in listening to their nightly activities. Our plan was to leave the hotel around noon tomorrow and then shop and check out some of the tourist spots before heading back to Forks after dinner.

"What are you thinking about, Bells, that's got you smiling like a goofball?" Rosalie nudged my elbow, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, nothing really. I just can't believe that I'm actually doing something like this." I smiled wryly at my friend. "I just hope we don't get caught or worse that my uncle or aunt finds out." I shuddered at the thought of the amount of shit that would hit the fan if Uncle Carlisle learned of our little expedition to Plush.

"Yeah, I tell me about it, but that's why we need to look the part, which we do." Alice smiled impishly as she added a few more touches on my eyes lids to give it more of the smoky, sexy look.

I reexamined myself in the mirror and only saw a few trance of the shy, innocent teenage girl that usually reflected back to me. I looked like an older, sexier version of that girl.

I gasped an awed "wow" and the girls pushed me out of the room into the living room of the suite.

Emmett and Jasper were waiting for us to finish getting ready, lounging about on the couch with a game turned on.

Emmett was my favorite brother; well he was actually my cousin instead. We weren't really related by blood because he was the son of my Aunt Esme's previous marriage before she met my uncle. But he became my legally adopted brother after Uncle Carlisle adopted Emmett after he married Aunt Esme, and then my aunt and uncle legally adopted me after Dad died. I know, it was confusing, but regardless to blood relative or not, he was my family and more like my brother to me in every way.

He was only a month older than I was, and he was the opposite of me in so many ways. He was tall, big, and muscular while I was petite, short, and flabby. He had coordination and agility while I inherited the clumsy nature of my mother. We did share the same curly brown and brown eye, which made me feel like we were really siblings. I loved Emmett dearly and he watched over me closely. We shared a special bond with each other.

Jasper was tall, lean, and built. He was dreamy with his wispy blonde hair and shimmering hazel eyes. Jasper grew up in Texas until he was fourteen and moved up to Forks when his father was took a job here at a law firm in town. He had a cool, calm aura around him, and he was charming as hell. He perfectly balanced out Alice in every way, and they shared bond that was so deep and pure that it was rare to see nowadays.

When they both turned their heads, their eyes littered bugged out when they caught sight of their other better halves in their clubbing attire. It wasn't until I twisted off the bottle top of water when Emmett saw what I was wearing. And as I predicted, he threw a hissy-fit.

"What in God's name are you wearing, Bells. You can't go out in that. I won't allow it," he shouted.

Now normally, I would be pissed as hell with my idiot brother for ordering me around by telling me what I couldn't do, but I had fifty dollars riding on this bet, and I couldn't let my hard earn money working at Newton's Outfitter go to waste. So I bit my tongue and headed back towards the bedroom to change into the dress that I had originally planned on wearing before Rose's intervention.

"But Emmy, I think she looks pretty, and plus she needs to look older if she wants to pass as being twenty-one. In the other dress, she looks like she in middle school. We'll never get into the club if Bella can't get in, and that means we can't…" Rosalie finished whatever she said into his ears.

My traitorous brother didn't stand a chance against Rosalie's seduction, and I knew this since I saw his eyes glaze over with lust, and he was literally panting for her. I rolled my eyes at the two horn-dogs, and Jasper and Alice laughed at me.

"Well, there goes my fifty dollars…" I whimpered pathetically as I handed Rosalie my, I mean, her money.

"Thank you very much, sweetie. Now let's go." She chirped happily with my idiot relative in tow.

Alice, Jasper and I followed the silly duo into the elevator and down to the lobby to hail a cab.

Plush was one of the trendiest and hottest clubs in Seattle. There were a lot of people waiting in the chilly October night air with the hopes that the bouncer will let them in. Rosalie was one who never waited in lines for anything. She looped her arms with mine and Alice's and marched us right up to the bouncer. She made sure the front of her jacket was open for the bouncer to see. As a matter of fact, she made sure all three of our coats were open, especially mine.

The exposure was necessary in swaying the bouncer to let us in with very little fuss. The big guy hungrily looked down at my abundantly exposed breasts with a lecherous grin on his face that made me want to cover myself up right away, but I could tell that it was working.

My bra size was normally a C-cup. I was happy with my boobs because they weren't too small, but weren't abnormally large. Nonetheless, the corset in the dress had pushed up and squeezed the girls together, making them look an enticing cup size bigger. They were like two honking melons. I knew that this was going to be a long night with all the perverts in there, waiting to try and sink their teeth into my girls, which the bouncer looked like he'd be the first one to try.

"Hey there, ladies," he talked smoothly as he leered at each and every one of us.

Again, his eyes lingered a little too long on my chest for my liking, but Rose wanted to take full advantage of this and nudged me to flirt with him to let us in.

"Hi," I tried my best sexy voice, but to me it sounded more like a demon-possessed psychotic's growl. On second thought, it must have worked because the bouncer looked really turned on by it.

"IDs, please." He gave me a sly smile. I handed him my fake card, and he eagerly read it over.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella. Maybe I'll see you later inside."

He gave me another creepy wink and unlatched the velvet rope to let us through the coveted doors. We heard a bunch of groans and complaints from the people who were still waiting in line, but we chose to ignore them.

"Thanks," I purred.

Then I gave him my version of a sexy grin, which made his smile grow wider. Maybe I was better at seducing men than I thought I was.

As soon as the doors closed behind us, Rose and Alice burst out into giggles.

"Oh, my God, Bella, you were amazing. Where did you learn how to flirt like that?" Alice complimented me as Rose proudly wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

Emmett begged to differ though.

"Okay, I never want to witness that ever again. Ugh, it was way too disturbing watching some douche bag eye fucking my sister." He shuddered, absolutely grossed out by what just happened.

I ignored them all and proceeded to the coat check to leave my coat, along with the others. The club was hot. The bass of the music was pulsating through the air. The air smelled of lust, sweat, and alcohol, not the best scent in the world, but it did leave the body aroused and willing.

We went upstairs and managed to grab one of the few available tables. We sat around, taking in our surrounding. The upper level had all the tables and couches for groups to mingle, drink, and just to hang out. The lower level held the bar, the DJ's stage area, and the dance floor. I watched as a mass of bodies moved and sway together to the rhythm and beat.

I looked back at my table and saw Emmett and Rose were already at it, kissing and pawing each other like they were animals in heat. I rolled my eyes at their blatant PDA.

_Yeah, Emmett's disgusted with some guy looking at me with horny eyes, but it didn't matter that I had to see him literally almost have sex with Rosalie on a daily basis. Yeah, nice double standard there, O idiotic brother of mine… _I grumbled bitterly to myself.

Alice and Jasper were deeply looking into each other's eyes and zoned everything out of their little bubble. Of course, I was the fifth wheel of the group, something that I was quite used to by now, but I didn't enjoy being.

Suddenly, a loud nasally voice broke my train of self-pity. "Hi, I'm Gigi, and I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get you?" She looked bored out of her mind, but her eyes bulged out of her sockets when she took in Emmett and Jasper. Too bad they were already happily taken. I held my tongue, afraid that if I said the wrong thing, she'd ignore our table, and we'd be stuck with crappy, slow service for the rest of the evening. I already knew what everyone wanted.

"Can we have two Coronas with lime, a Cosmopolitan, a Manhattan, and a Sex on the Beach, please? Oh, and a round of shots of Tequila too with a couple of extra wedges of lime," I ordered.

Gigi wrote everything down and left our table. After getting some alcohol into my system, I was loose enough to let go most of my inhibitions. I even went out onto the dance floor and shook what God has given me. I did have to fight off a handful of guys who wanted nothing more than to dry hump me and grab my boobs right there on the dance floor. I wasn't interested and after pushing off the seventh guy in a row, I had enough and decided to cool off up at our table. So I left my friends and brother on the dance floor for some time alone, but I couldn't shake off the eerie feeling like I was being watched or something.

I looked around and saw no one of real interest to me. When I finally reached my table, my gaze fell upon a smoldering set of green eyes. He was freaking gorgeous with his dark hair tasseled about like he had just rolled out of bed. He face was handsome and that jaw of his…Ooo mama…it was absolutely lick-worthy good. I couldn't really tell what his body was like, but I definitely could see that he looked damn good in the crisp tailored clothes, which he was wearing. His sitting posture showed authority and power, but the only problem was he had two girls sitting on either side of him…well, on second thought, it was more like they were sitting on top of him, and Green Eyes had a firm grip on their asses from the looks of it.

_Disgusting…_

I rolled my eyes at the pornographic display right across from me and turned my attention back on the dance floor. I was trying to find where the others were dancing when I heard someone clear his throat. I looked up into the same pair of green eyes I had stared into before. I had to blink several times to regain control over my mind.

"Can I help you?" I squeaked.

I was trying to sound aloof and blasé, but it was more like scared and pathetic. Anyways, Green Eyes must have like me sounding like an idiot because his sexy grin grew wider and more inviting.

_Oh, God, I am so screwed!_

"Well, I was wondering why a certain beautiful, sexy young lady was sitting here all by herself," he spoke softly into my ear.

His silky voice was tantalizingly seductive and smooth. Oh, my goodness, I could have come right there in my seat. How pathetic was that! I cleared my throat, so it wouldn't crack like a pubescent thirteen year old boy.

"I'm not alone. My friends are down on the dance floor right now," I croaked.

_Yeah, that sounded confident…Not!_

"So you're not here with anyone specific?" Again, he whispered into my ear.

I felt a tinge of arousal surge through my body at the sound of his velvety voice. I made the mistake of looking directly into his eyes and was furiously locked in his gaze. Words escaped me and all I could do was shook my head. Green Eyes chuckled lightly at my lost response.

"I'm Edward," he purred into my ear again.

"Bella," I half moaned out in a breathy voice.

"Ah, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he said, caressing my cheek.

I blushed madly at his compliment. I had never heard any gorgeous guy call me beautiful. My last boyfriend, the idiot Jacob Black, said that I was cute, but towards the end of our relationship, I overheard him call me a quiet, mousy prude that was plain as dry white bread. Bastard, but the sad part was I actually believed him for awhile, but now I was sitting in a posh night club, talking to a man who was the epitome of sex on legs, and he had complimented me on how sexy and beautiful I looked.

"Well, Bella, I see that your glass is empty. Why don't we fix that?" he suggested.

Edward snapped his fingers, and Gigi came scampering quickly back to my table.

"What can I do for you, sir," she said while bending over to give Edward a nice view of her fake-ass, large tits.

I scoffed disgusted by her desperate attempt of seduction, but I was surprised to see Edward was completely unfazed by the fleshy display. It was obvious that he wasn't interested, but didn't guys tend to ogle after any pair of tits that girls willingly showed to them. I knew that all the guys at school would have been drooling by now, but then again they were horny, hormonal teenage boys. They'd jizz over anything, or it could be that Edward was already used to this sort of behavior that women gave him and was bored with it. Yeah, he could probably have her bent over the couch, so he could fuck her without her putting up much of a fight.

I would bet a million dollars that after Edward had his little fun with me, he would drop me like a hat, which in all honesty was fine by me because I knew that I would never see him again after tonight. So why couldn't I have some fun with him. I mean, I was certainly dressed differently. Then I might as well throw caution to the wind and let loose for once. Shy, nerdy Bella was gone for the day and flirty, sexy Bella was out to play. Edward was just the lucky bastard in whom I was going to let loose on.

"I'll have a dirty Grey Goose Martini," I cut Edward off from ordering for me. I felt like a more sophisticated drink than the Sex on the Beach I've been chugging down earlier this evening. "Do you want anything, Edward," I suggestively cooed as I crossed my arms underneath my bust and shoved them up for Edward's eyes to feast on as I leaned forward on the table. Edward definitely took the bait as his gaze devoured my chest. He licked his lips in anticipation before gazing back at a jealous Gigi.

"Nothing for me and make it quick," he dismissed her quickly and off she went down to the bar.

I grinned mischievously up at Edward and trailed my fingertip down his cheek to his delicious jaw line and down his neck. Then I played with the top button on his shirt. I wanted him and I wanted him now.

"Are you really not going to have anything?" I whimpered as I pulled my body in closer to him.

I couldn't believe that I was being so freaking forward. I was never this forward or promiscuous ever in my life. But one second thought, Edward's eyes drew dark with lust.

He growled, "Oh, no, baby, I'm definitely going to be drinking something tonight."

"And what's that?" I innocently asked.

I batted my eyelashes, and then I gave him a look of innocence that definitely made him grow hotter for me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my body flush to his chest.

"You," was all he growled into my ear and it sent shivers down my body. His teeth took in my earlobe and sucked and nibbled on it, arousing me even more. I was about to combust when I felt his hands roaming my back, butt, and stomach.

"Please," I gasped as Edward lifted me off my seat and into his lap.

"Please what, Bella," Edward rasped into my ear.

"Please, I want more," I moaned, losing myself into the incredible feeling and urges his hands and mouth were sending through my body.

"Come with me," Edward commanded me.

We both got up, and Edward pulled me through the balcony, down the stairs, and into a dark corridor to the back office. As soon as he clicked the lock on the door, Edward pushed me up against the back of the door, attacking my exposed flesh of my neck and chest.

"Where are we?" My voice rattled as I barely took in my new surroundings.

"My office," was Edward's answer.

His office…wait, did that mean he ran the place. As if he read my mind, Edward said, "I own the club."

"Oh, okay," was all that I could say because his hands were distracting me as they pushed down the corset so that my breasts spilled out from the top.

"Uuuggghhh…" I groaned as I felt Edward's tongue flicking and teasing my rock hard nipples with his expert skill. I couldn't tell you how amazing it felt as his hands sprawled across my stomach, lower back and then firmly gripped my ass.

He hoisted me up and carried me to his plush leather sofa. He lowered me to sit upright, but my skirt was pushed up to my waist, exposing my black lace thong that Alice gave me to empower me for tonight. Edward slowly dragged the flimsy piece of lace down my lower half, and that was the last that I saw of them. He resumed his kneeling position on the ground before me, spreading my leg open wide for him to get a good glimpse of my cooch.

I was wet, I mean really sopping wet. The heady aroma filled the air, but Edward inhaled it like it was the scent of roses. He licked his lips and dived right into my hot, awaiting sex. I heard him growl as his tongue lapped up my juices, and his teeth nibbled my swollen clit. His fingers played with my slick wet folds before they plunged into my warm wet core.

"Uh…Ed-Edward, ple-leassseee…" I pleaded with him to end my misery and to simply fuck me. "I need you, ugh…Please…" I panted hard as I felt my stomach coil tightly together, ready to release ecstasy at any given moment.

_When the hell did I become such a slut…but who cares. I'm going to get me some, so does it really matter if I'm acting really trampy by being easy. I guess not…_

He swirled his finger in me and curled them inside of me. Soon I felt a rush of pleasure wash over me. I let out a throaty scream as I rode out the amazing orgasm that Edward just gave me with only his fingers! I could only imagine what his dick could do.

He was about to get up from me on the couch. He looked like he was looking for something, and I realized that he was looking for a condom. I reached out and grabbed his attention.

"It's okay, I'm on the pill." I panted a bit, still coming down from that wonderful orgasm he gave me.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm clean." He sounded anxious but was also eager to go bareback with me.

I nodded my head loosely and said, "Yes, and I'm clean too."

Then Edward's expression changed, and his gaze grew hard. "Get up on your knees and turn around," Edward forcefully commanded me.

I silently obeyed his every command. As I stood up, Edward pulled down on my dress, taking it completely off of me. I yelped in surprise, but then moaned completely turned on by his commanding hands. I turned around to face the back of the couch and was on top of the cushion on my knees. Edward stood behind me with my back facing him. He pushed my ass up a little so it was sticky up in the air. He bent down and I felt his nose skim the outer wet lips, smelling my heady arousal. I yelped when I felt his tongue glide up my slit and his fingers reach over to the front to rub my swollen clit.

"Uugghhh-Edddd-warrrrddd," I groaned as I felt his tongue plunged into my core.

"You like that, baby," Edward growled as he fucked me with his tongue and played with my clit and breasts.

I had to grip onto the back of couch for dear life. My back arched back and I screamed and panted hard as another orgasm claimed my senses. After awhile, he stood up and his hips were level with my ass. He tenderly rubbed my cheeks and hips before he leaned against my back. His long, hard cock pressed again my ass and he bent down to whisper, "Brace yourself, Bella" and he plunged his dick into my sex.

I couldn't really explain with words how sex with Edward felt. The way he moved in me was out of this world. My ex-boyfriend, Jacob was never like this. With him, it was wham-bam-no-thank-you-man. He would sputter in and out of me and jiggle my breasts a little and then release his load into the condom, and that was it. He never lasted long enough to give me my own release. I usually had to finish myself off, which was really annoying and unsatisfying if you get my drift.

But Edward was totally the opposite. The sex was rough yet passionate and not messy. He knew how to do things to me that left me screaming for more. I mean, they were blissful screams of lust and pleasure that left me panting hard for him. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't even find the words to describe how intense the feelings were when I climaxed around his cock twice.

We both collapsed onto the leather couch together after round one was over, but I knew round two was going to happen soon. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his sweaty naked body. He placed light kisses over my face, neck and chest. I felt his erection coming back to life against my thigh. My hand griped onto it and I began to stroke him slowly. Edward groaned a sexy throaty moan as his head rolled back. I got down from the couch and kneel before him in between his legs. I was about to take his beautiful cock into my mouth. I swirled my tongue and made him moan my name as he was about to come, but he roughly pulled me away from him cock and made me lie on my back. He drove into me madly, making me scream loudly. I should have been embarrassed by the sounds I was making but I didn't care. Edward made me feel way too good for me to worry about such trivial things. After he came in me again, he held me close to him as we lay on the leather sofa, naked and sated for the time being. Suddenly there was a rapid knock at the door that totally killed our post-coital buzz.

"Edward, are you in there?" A foreign masculine voice shouted from the other side.

I looked up to Edward to see his face contort in irritation. "What is it, Liam?"

"One of the VIPs are throwing a fit up in the lounge and demanding to see you. We tried to explain to her that you were busy, but she won't relent and is throwing a shit fit." Liam sounded panicked and exasperated.

Edward let out a low sigh and shouted, "Calm down, I'm coming out. Just give me a minute."

Edward looked down at me and pulled me back up into his lap. He gave me an apologetic grin.

"Wait here for me, I'll be right back," he whispered into my lips and gave me a last kiss before grabbing his boxers and tugged them on.

I watched him pull on the rest of his clothes with his messy, sexed-up copper hair, wanting to rip them off of him again. Edward looked down at me as I was still naked for his eyes to feast on. His eyes grew dark and he leaned down to kiss me and palm one of my breasts while the other hand fiddled with my lady bits. I whimpered softly, asking Edward to touch me even more, but the blasted annoying knocking returned. Edward growled as he let go of me and stood up again.

"I'll be there!" he shouted and Liam must have left. "Don't go anywhere; I'm going to want to finish what we started just now."

He stared hungrily at me, well, mostly at my chest as it was heaving up and down from my heavy panting. He reluctantly left the room, and I was all alone, naked and feeling really horny again.

I heard my wristlet vibrating on the big wooden desk. I went to grab it and fished it out of the pocket. My credit card fell out along with my phone. I picked up my fallen card and shoved it back into the pocket. The display read that it was Alice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella, where are you?"

"I'm still at the club. Why?" I began to walk around, looking at all the knick knacks in the room.

"Well, we've been looking all over for you, but you were nowhere to be found."

"Oh." I sighed. I picked up one of my high heeled stilettos. I didn't hear music in the background but the other's voices. "Where are you guys?" I asked.

"Well, because we couldn't find you anywhere, we assumed you left the club and went back to the hotel, but you didn't send us a text like you always do. So we got worried and called."

"Okay, but you didn't answer my question."

I had found my dress and other shoe. Now I was searching for my black lace thong that I had assumed Edward threw somewhere in the room.

"Well, we thought you left, and some bitch was throwing a hissy fit up in the lounge area, so we thought it was a good time to leave. We didn't know that you're still there. We'll go back and get you," Alice said and was about to tell the cab driver to turn around, but I stopped her.

"No, Alice, it's all good. I'm about to leave myself, and I'll just catch a cab on my own." I said as I returned back to the couch where I had the best sex in my entire life.

"Are you sure, Bella, because we don't mind?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll text you when I get back safely and see you in the morning. Have a fun night, you guys." I said before I hung up with my best friend.

I sat alone in a stranger's office. I was still naked and was starting to get cold. I looked back down at the leather couch and wondered exactly how many girls Edward had on this couch.

_Probably a lot more than you think. _

Completely grossed out with that thought, I got up and stared off into space again. Edward was the owner of this club. He was significantly older than me. I assumed he was late twenties or early thirties. And I was only eighteen. Oh, God, that sounded so wrong, but the sex felt so right.

He had said that he wanted to continue what we were doing, so that meant that he wanted to have more sex with me, but he thought that I was over twenty-one and available. Could he want more than what we had tonight, or was it only a one night stand to him? Oh, God, what if he wanted more? Could I give him more? No, he was an adult, who has his own fucking club, while I was still in the middle of my senior year in fucking high school. Yeah, I didn't see how it could possibly work out. I mean, sex with Edward was incredible, but I lied to him about my age, and it was a pretty big lie too. If I told him the truth, would he freak out and dump my ass? Yeah, probably because I know that I would if I were him. And this was only for one night for me as well. I never planned on seeing Edward again after tonight, but for some reason my heart cringed at that thought. Maybe it was thinking about how much I'll miss the amazing sex he gave me.

Anyways, this meant I should leave before he returned. So I hastily put on my dress and shoes. I still couldn't find my thong but oh well. If Edward found it, he could keep it as a souvenir of tonight. I grabbed my wristlet and phone and slipped out the door into a dark lit hallway. I walked back into the club, and it was still busy as ever. I tried to blend in as best as I could. I didn't look around for Edward, and I sure as hell didn't look back once, but kept moving forward. I didn't want any temptations to detour me from leaving, which would lead me back to the office to finish what I didn't get to finish with Edward.

I finally made my way out of the club and hailed a cab. When we pulled up in front of the hotel, I gave my credit card to the driver, but I realized that something was missing. My fake id was gone. Inside my wristlet, there was only my phone and the room key. I checked my coat pockets, and they were empty. I thought back to when I had it, which was at Plush, but I couldn't remember what I did with it. Crap, then that meant my fake id was somewhere in the club, and there was nothing I could do about it to get it back. I wasn't that crazy to go back there to retrieve it nor did I think I had the courage to go back there. Oh, well, it was lost forever. I'll just have to ask Jasper to get me a new one from Jenks.

As soon as I walked into the lobby, I sent Alice and Rose a text that I was made it back to the hotel in one piece, and went up to my room to bury myself in a good night's sleep. I had the weirdest dream about Edward. I was Cinderella and Edward was Prince Charming. He was looking for me, but he had my fake id instead of a glass slipper. The Debs were all there and so were my friends and family. When he finally found me, he didn't whisk me off to his palace but instead ripped my clothes off and fucked me right on the floor in front of everyone. It was a highly weird but erotic dream.

We all made it home later that night, and I was exhausted. I've been out of it all day actually. I just couldn't get Edward out of my head. I felt like I kept seeing him everywhere, but it was only my overactive imagination. The following day, I went back to my normal routine of school, home, work, and fighting off Mike Newton's pathetic attempts of tricking me into going out with him. It was truly sad and he was becoming a big nuisance in my life.

Ever since Jacob and I broke up six months ago, it was like fucking Christmas for him. You'd think he would get a clue and move on after I constantly rejected him, but he was like this annoying puppy that followed me around everywhere. What was worse was the fact that I had to work at his parents' store because I was too proud to accept my uncle's and aunt's money and had to earn my spending money. Sure, they were going to pay for college and all my other expenses for now, but I wanted to feel like I had some control in my life and decided to earn my play money and not be a full charity case. Uncle Carlisle loved it and was proud that I was so responsible. Emmett, of course, hated me when his dad forced him to get a job, but now he honestly beamed with pride and joy whenever he spent his own hard earn cash on Rose, instead of spending his dad's money.

The only downside to my part-time job was that I had to deal with Newton after school now. Newton thought that he held some sort of power over me simply from the fact that I worked at his parents' store. He actually had the nerve to threaten me that he'd have me fired if I didn't go out with him. I told to piss off and try it, but then I threaten him with cutting off his balls and shoving down his throat and slapping him and his family with a sexual harassment lawsuit if he did. I was a little shy by nature, but if you pissed me off or I really hated you, there would be nothing in this world that would save you from my wrath.

Now Newton resorted into working at his parents' store whenever I was working so he could try and get to know me better in hopes that I'll eventually see the light of day and magically fall in love with him. Yeah, like that would ever happen. However, it made his parents very happy to see Mike working at their store more enough without arguing with them. Of course, it made them love me even more for it because they knew that I was the reason for their son's sudden interest in to take responsibility and to help out at the store.

The week went by slowly, and my days were filled with mindless work, but my nights were filled with my dreams of Edward. Edward's green eyes boring their gaze into my eyes; his hands stroking my body to succumb to his every will; Edward's tongue playing with my breasts; and Edward's hard erection plunging deep into my very being.

I was consumed with my dreams and fantasy of this glorious man. My body literally ached for his touch and to hear his silky voice again. However, I knew it would never happen again because I knew that I would never see him again. We lived in two completely separate worlds and he didn't know where to find me. I didn't even think if he wanted to find me anyways. That was the story of my life.

Thursday afternoon, I came down with a nasty fever and practically lived in the bathroom the rest of the day. Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme took turns looking in after me throughout the night. Essentially, they were my parents and raised me as one of their own. Renee ran out on my dad and me when I was barely a few months old, and my dad, Charles Cullen, died when I was little.

I was only nine when my dad passed away. He was the Chief of Police of our small town. There was a fire at the old Miller house, and Dad was the first one on site. Old lady Miller was still trapped inside, so Dad went in to rescue her. In the end, she made it out safely, but he didn't. I missed my father to this very day and often thought about him. I was sad that he was gone, but I was even more proud of him because he was a hero in my book, and I will forever carry him with me wherever I go. So after my dad's passing, Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme adopted me as one of their own, thus making me and Emmett officially brother and sister.

Uncle Carlisle was my father's younger brother. They were the complete opposites where Dad was a brunette, Uncle Carlisle was a blonde. My dad took after more of my Nana Marie's side of the family while Uncle Carlisle took after Grandpa Nelson's side. It seemed like only yesterday when I came to live with Uncle Carlisle, Aunt Esme, and Emmett. My dad didn't get to see much of my uncle because he lived in the East Coast, and we were in the opposite side of the country.

It was strange whenever I listened to the stories about my dad and uncle. I was told that my grandparents wanted my dad to originally go into medicine, but Dad wanted to go into law enforcement instead. So he followed his dreams and studied criminal law at UDub and later joined the police academy. Uncle Carlisle was very proud of his older brother and supported him fully. So he took it upon himself to fulfill their parents' wishes and went to medical school. Dad and Uncle Carlisle were as different as night and day to each, but they were each other's best friend. I knew that my uncle truly missed his brother every day, and he often told me how much of Dad he saw in me whenever he got reminiscent of his past.

So now, my family consisted of Uncle Carlisle, Aunt Esme, Emmett, me, and Ashley. Ashley was a little unexpected surprise to our family three years, but she was absolutely a little bundle of joy.

With a fever of a 101, Uncle Carlisle ordered me to stay home. Emmett had brought the others after school to cheer me up, so we could have a movie night and discuss the plans for next Saturday night, when we threw our annual Halloween party. This year the party was being held in a hotel in Port Angeles because Alice's house was almost trash last year after a drunken fight broke out in the living room. We didn't want to take any chances, so we rented one of the conference rooms at the Red Lion Hotel and planned to transform it into a club scene.

It was around four in the afternoon, and everyone was in the basement that served as our family room/game room. I came up to take me medicine when there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and was completely shocked to find Edward at my doorstep. I blinked blankly up at him and he smiled politely back at me.

I squeaked out a shy "hello." Briefly, I looked down at my clothes and touched my face. I was wearing my black thick framed glasses that made me look like a nerd because I was too lazy to wear my contacts, and my eyes were too dry for them too. I wore loose fitted gray thermal pants and a black long sleeved shirt that didn't make me look too bad, but it was a far cry from my sexy dress from the last weekend.

"Hi, my name is Edward Masen, and I was wondering if this was the home of an Isabella Cullen?" he asked me directly when I was standing right in front of him.

_Wait, he doesn't recognize me. Okay, now that hurts._

"Um…" I shifted nervously back and forth.

"I'm sorry to have dropped by like this suddenly, but I met her last weekend in Seattle." Edward explained. "And I was wondering if I could see her again."

"She's not home." I lied. Edward looked surprised and then disappointed.

"Oh, do you know when she'll be back?"

_Crap…what do I say now? Umm…He thinks I'm twenty-one…when you're twenty-one, you're in college._

"Uh, she's away at school at the moment." I mumbled.

"Oh, where does she go? Does she go to school in Seattle?" he sounded hopeful.

I wanted to roll my eyes and say that I was right here. But I stopped myself because that would have opened up a whole can of worms that I didn't want to deal with.

"No, she goes to school in…" I had to think quickly, "New York. Yeah, she goes to NYU."

"But…" he trailed off confused. I knew he was going to ask about why she was in Seattle last weekend.

"She came home last weekend for a friend's birthday. Her friend goes to U-Dub, and so she was in Seattle last week." I lied smoothly.

_Oh, man, and the Oscars goes to…_

"Oh, well I was wondering if you can give me her contact information at NYU then. I really would like to get in touch with her soon." He begged.

"Sorry, I can't do that." The words rushed out of my mouth, and then Edward looked like he was about to beg, but I stopped him. "I mean, it looks like she didn't give you her number, so how do you figure that I will give you her contact info instead?" I paused and realized something. Then I asked him suspiciously, "Wait, how the hell did you find out where she lives in the first place?"

Edward looked down bashfully as he fished something out of his pocket. It was my fake id. He had it!

"Um, I found this in my office and used it to find her. I wanted to give it back to her and try to see if I could see her again," he answered shyly.

"Oh, so you had her license all this time. I knew she'd lost it and was looking for it. If you'll give it to me, I'll make sure it gets back to her safely." I reach out to take it from him, but Edward retracts his hand back and held the id close to him.

"What the hell, man. Give me the id." I yelled at him.

Edward was taken aback by my bluntness, but he didn't relinquish the id from his grip.

"Wait, if you give me her school address, I'll send it to her," he looked hopeful.

I gave him an obnoxious snort before I covered my mouth in horror. He wasn't giving it up easily, now was he? Fuck, I needed to get the freaking id away from him fast.

"Yeah, right, pal. What do you take me for, some sort of dumb-ass? I don't know who you are, and again it looks like my sister didn't give you her info, so how the hell do I know that you're not some sleazy stalker that she doesn't want to see again. No, give me the id and I'll make sure she knows that it was a Mr. Edward Masen that returned it to her. If you give me your number, I'll send it to her and let her decided whether she wants to call you or not."

I extended my arm out and gave him a stern look. Damn, where did the shy Bella go, and who the hell was this take-charge bitch that I had become? Edward relented and handed me my fake id. I let out a mental sigh of relief. I was about to turn around and close the door when he stuck his hand to block it.

"So you're Bella's sister…" he trailed off, waiting for my name.

_Crap, a name…_

"Sarah."

I wanted to kick myself. I was about to say Ashley, but Sarah slipped out before I knew it.

"So, Sarah, how old are you?"

_He's asking me my age now? Well I could tell him one truth._

"Eighteen. How old are you?" I asked defensively.

"Twenty-six," Edward answered coolly.

_So he's twenty-six…only eight years older than me. Not as bad as I originally thought._

Edward paused and looked at me for a moment. It felt eerily good and unnerving to be under his heavy gaze again. I felt myself blush nervously when he spoke up again.

"You know, Sarah, you look an awful lot like your sister." He commented. My blush turned a deeper shade of crimson, and I saw Edward's eyes darken a little.

"Yeah, I get that a lot…" I drawled off. "…m_ore than you'd think_," I muttered under my breath.

"Well, if you get in touch with your sister, could you tell her I have something else of hers that I think she'd like returned."

He handed me a business card. I looked curiously back at him as I took his card.

_What could I've left in his office other than my found ID?_ And then it dawned on me what else I left behind in his office.

_My thong. _I gasped. I saw Edward blink twice at me with a ponderous look on his face, but it instantly vanished after a second flew by.

"Sarah?" Edward looked at me funny.

"Okay, Mr. Masen, I'll do that. Well, then, have a good day," I rushed.

I didn't even wait for him to say goodbye and shut the door in his face. I let out a sigh of relief, followed by a soft giggle of glee. I discovered several new facts after this little surprise visit. One, his full name was Edward Masen, and he was twenty-six years old. Only eight years older than I was, so it wasn't as bad as what I assumed it could be. Two, Edward wanted to see me again. He even tracked me down after just spending a few hours together, all because he wanted to see me again. I felt my felt swell with glee, but then the giddiness disappeared because I remembered the next fact. Three, he didn't recognize me; and what was worse was he knew me as Sarah, my nonexistent younger sister. I wanted to crawl under a rock and cry.

I turned around sadly, only to be greeted by two very curious and very worried people.

"Bells, who was that and what the hell did he call you Sarah?"

Alice gave me a stern look that warned me to tell them the truth. Jasper looked at me with concerned eyes. I was tired, both physically and emotionally. Then Emmett and Rose decided to join the party in the hallway foyer and looked at the three of expectantly.

"Hey, what the hell's the matter? You guys all look like someone died." Emmett commented at the serious tension in the room.

"Yeah, what's going on, you guys?" Rose came to stand by my side.

"Some guy came to the door, looking for Bella, but she told him that her name was Sarah instead." Jasper summarized the story. Emmett and Rose looked at me strangely.

"Bells?" Emmett stared at me with a worried look on his face like I was in some serious trouble and hiding it from him.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "It's nothing, you guys…" I shook my head slowly, hoping that they'd drop the matter, but they refused to let it go.

"No, I don't think so, Bella, and don't even try to lie to us because we've known you long enough to know that he simply held more meaning to you." Rose looked adamantly at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and hung my head in defeat. I have had enough of this bullshit and just wanted to go up to my room and cry.

"Fine, what do you guys want to know? That I met Edward last Saturday at Plush and hook up with him in his office that night. Or how I lied to him about my age and now he thinks that I'm a twenty-one year old student at NYU. Or how he didn't recognize me just now and thinks that I'm my nonexistent eighteen year old sister, Sarah, all because I transformed back into my plain, boring, nerdy self again." I shouted in frustration.

They all were speechless and looked completely aghast by my sudden outburst. I immediately felt guilty for exploding at them and apologized because it wasn't their fault all of this crap was happening to me.

"I'm sorry, you guys. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's just that I'm so frustrated with myself right now, and I took it out on all of you. It wasn't fair of me and I'm sorry."

Alice took pity on my first and wrapped her arms around me in a warm hug that told me that I was forgiven. Rose followed and then Emmett and Jasper. After they released me from the group hug, they pulled me back down to the family room downstairs. Jasper and Emmett settled themselves back to playing Madden, and Alice and Rose began their version of the Spanish Inquisition.

They asked me about how we first met; what I felt when I first laid eyes on him; etc. I answered every question as thoughtfully and honestly as I could, but there just some details I couldn't share with them. They were all surprised to hear that Edward was only twenty six and was the owner of Plush at such a young age. So when Rose asked me what the sex was like in his office, I thought Emmett was about to have a heart attack from hearing her question. I blushed deeply and that was a good enough of an answer for them. Emmett just gaped at us, completely grossed out, and Jasper used this distraction to score another touchdown.

Then Alice surprised me by asking me a serious question that I, myself, wasn't sure of the answer.

"Bella, why didn't you tell Edward who you were when he came to your doorstep? Why did you tell him another lie?"

I blinked at her a couple of times before I could find the words to answer. "I don't know, Alice." I mumbled quietly as I gazed down shamefully at my lap.

"What do you mean you don't know, Bella?" Rose urged me to look inside of myself so that I could find out the truth.

"I really did think that I would never see him again, so I didn't expect to see him at my front door. And truth be told, I honestly thought that he wouldn't want to see me after that night, or was afraid that he actually would."

"What do you mean by that?" Alice asked.

"I mean, come on you guys. He's an adult in the real world, and I'm still in high school for Heaven's sake. How the hell do I fit into his world? The guy is like a slut magnet…" I complained.

Alice and Rose looked at me as if I was being overdramatic, which I probably was, but I didn't care. I rolled my eyes at them and ignored the incredulous looks on their faces. "You guys didn't see how so many women, who were much sexier and more beautiful than I can ever dream of being, were literally throwing themselves at him. These are the kind of women he should be with, so why the hell would I think that he would want me instead, a shy, dorky high school kid who is as plain as can be."

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly," Alice whined.

"Yeah, Bells. Alice is right; you're so much prettier than any of those girls at that club and at our school. You just need confidence and believe that you are pretty and not plain." Rose tried to reason with me.

"Fine, I may be pretty, but that still doesn't change the fact that I'm only eighteen and he's twenty six. So can you honestly tell me that you wouldn't think that he wasn't some sort of pervert for going after a high school teenager?"

"Well, he didn't know the truth, Bells," Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, that's exactly my point, Alice. I lied to him from the start about who I was and still lied to him about who I am today. So do you honestly think he's going to trust me after I tell him the truth?"

I had them there, and I had one more point to make. "What's worse is that he didn't recognize me when he saw me again. He said that he was looking for me because he wanted to see me once more. I was literally right there in front of his face, but he didn't recognize me at all. And now he thinks my name is Sarah, and that I'm my own younger sister. If that's not a slap to the face, then I don't know what is."

Alice and Rose nodded their head solemnly at me because they didn't know what else to say. They guys had drowned us out and were engrossed in their video game. I couldn't take it anymore and decided to put an end to our heavy discussion.

"You know what, screw him. Edward Masen was just a guy who I had a one night stand with. Sure, he was amazing, and we were amazing together, but it's all in the past. Plus it wouldn't work out in the end no matter how badly I want it to. I'm done. I'm totally over this all, and I'm tired of thinking and pining after him. So let's just forget about him and move on to something that will lift up all our spirits." I pleaded with Alice and Rose to let it go and to distract me with something else.

Alice took it as her cue to talk about the upcoming party we were throwing, and we all went into full party planning mode.

The following week went by, and now I found myself with a lot of crap in my arms, trying to load up Emmett's jeep with all the crap that we needed for tonight's festivities. Alice had all of our costumes in her car and our bags for the weekend while the jeep held all the food and beverages for the party. We held off on buying the alcohol until we reached Port Angeles because it would have been awkward to go into the local mart here in Forks, where everyone knew everyone, and have them see us buying a shit load of beer and liquor. We had already rented out three rooms at the Red Lion for the entire weekend, so we didn't have to be boggled down with any worries about driving home smashed or anything like that.

Everything went smoothly. The room was all set up, and we were almost all ready. I was alone in my room putting on the last touches to my costume. Alice had gotten me a sex-up version of Disney's Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_. It could have been worse, which I had to constantly remind myself over and over again as I pulled up the white thigh high stocking before slipping into my white Mary Janes, which were oddly sexy in an innocent way. The heel on the shoe wasn't so bad; it was only maybe three inches, unlike the black fuck-me pumps Alice had me wear that night at the club where Edward fu…

I stopped myself before I could even complete that train of thought. I wasn't going to go down this road again. It was bad enough that I had vivid dreams about Edward Masen and relived the sensations his body gave me on a daily basis at night, but it was worse that I practically gone through two packs of batteries to recharge my little blue rabbit to get me off from those said thoughts and memories. I was only fooling myself into believing that Edward meant nothing more to me than simply a one night stand, that I didn't want more from him, or that I never wanted see him again. I was an idiot to believe that I could move on and forget him, or that it didn't hurt to know that he didn't know who I really was. But all in all, I was going to forget all that tonight and have some fun with my friends.

Alice and Rose had sort of hinted to me that they wanted me to hook up with someone for the night, but I seriously dismissed that thought because there was no way in hell I was going to hook up with someone from our school. I would rather saw my arm off with a dull knife. And it was just wrong because he wouldn't be Edward.

I met the rest of the gang downstairs in the party room and almost laughed my ass off when I saw their costumes. Alice had managed to keep her mouth shut from telling everyone what they were going to be. Rose was dressed as a sexy lion, and Emmett was a circus ringmaster. They looked absolutely adorable together. But the real kicker was Alice and Jasper. Jasper was dressed as the dark knight himself, Batman, and Alice was a small yet stunning Robin, the Boy Wonder. Her outfit was seductive and had Jasper foaming at the mouth.

"Hey, where's the whip, pussy cat?" I wiggled my eyes at Rose, who in turned laughed out loud.

"Oh, it's upstairs. We'll definitely be using it later." She returned my lewd comment with a sly smile that honestly should have grossed me out because she was speaking about my brother, but it didn't.

"Hey, there, Alice. I would have never thought that you'd actually look good as a boy." I teased her. "Jas, I'd have never pegged you to play for the home team." I had to tease them about this. Alice looked nothing like a little boy, except for the height, but it was a little funny that she'd choose these costumes for them. Alice glared at me while failing miserably to hide her smile.

"Oh, shut up, Bella. Maybe I should have chosen the Beast costume for you instead of a slutty Belle, or are you going to find a beast of own for tonight." She smirked evilly at me.

Emmett was about to sputter his objection when Rose distracted him. She was really good at it, and I internally thanked her for it.

"Oh, be quiet you! There will be no beast all up on this tonight." I mumbled as I waved my arms around myself. _Well maybe a rabbit… _I thought playfully to myself.

The party was in full swing by the nine o'clock, and I was actually having a good time. Newton practically drooled all over me because of my outfit, and it took both Emmett and Jasper to threaten him with bodily harm for him to finally get the hint that I wasn't interested in dancing with him and leave me alone. Thankfully, he found company with Jessica Stanley, one of the most annoy individual out there in the world. They were busy making out in a drunken stupor, which was quite disturbing to watch actually.

Then all of sudden, my night came to a disdainful halt when I noticed a few of unwelcomed party crashers making their ugly appearance to our party. They were primarily the Debs, their little group of mindless minions, and my ex, Jacob Black.

The Debs were a group of prissy girls who thought way too highly of themselves, and they, of course, thought that they were God's gift to men. It consisted of four of the biggest bitches I have ever met in my entire life, which was surprising because I had practically known Rose all my life, and there was no bigger bitch than her. However, the Debs challenged her for that title. At least with Rose, she came off as a bitch to those she didn't like and deserved to be bitched at, but deep down she had a heart of gold. These four witches, on the other hand, must have sold their souls to the devil or pledged their allegiance to him because they were malicious and pure evil.

We labeled them the Debs because they were all Debutantes of Forks Junior League Society. So to be a part of this little social group, you needed money, which all their parents had, and thus they automatically had money to burn. And of course they were all gorgeous, but sadly they ruined their beauty with all the tacky make-up and slutty, hookerish clothes that they wore all the time.

The sad part of all of this was that Rose, Alice, and I were all debutantes as well, but it wasn't our fault because we sure as hell didn't want to "come out" to society but were forced to. Rose's parents forced her into becoming a debutante and so did Alice's. Both their moms were all debs, and so they wanted their daughters to share the experience as well, but it was all a load of bullshit if you asked me. I only did it because Rose and Alice practically begged me and forced me into doing it, which I did because I would anything for them.

Aunt Esme didn't believe in this "archaic" custom, but she didn't detour me from joining as well when my two best friends were doing it. So the next thing we knew was that we were coming out with the rest of the girls we all hated to be around.

Irina Jovanovich, or aka Javanobitch as we all like to call her, was tall, leggy bimbo with silvery blond hair. Her father was a partner at Jasper's father's law firm. Irina had always longed for Jasper to notice her since he moved here to Forks, but he only had eyes for Alice, which made Irina hate Alice even more with all her heart. Her animosity for Alice dimmed down a little after she started dating Laurent Bernard last year, but you could still tell that she still carried a torch for Jasper.

Kate Green was tenacious and blunt. The pretty blonde wasn't that bad to be around with when she wasn't around her little group of friends. I had a hunch that this was the real Kate Green was really the witty, funny girl who actually fun to be around with, but she lost herself whenever her so-called friends forced her to be someone that she didn't really want to be. It seemed like she was practically begging to come out of her fake persona, but was too afraid what that would entail for her if she did.

Victoria Blane was a fiery hellcat, just like her fire red hair. She kind of scared me because she was way too possessive over her boyfriend, James Hunter. I would swear on my life that she had it out for Alice and me because James was once interested in the two of us at one time during our high school career. And we could tell simply by the murderous glares that she gave us from time to time; we definitely knew that she wanted blood. James was no better though. He was totally creepy. He'd look at me with a lecherous stare that shook me to my core with grief. I knew that I would never want to be alone in a room with the guy.

And now the queen of the bitches was Tanya Denali. I actually had known Tanya for quite a long time now. She was actually the daughter of a good friend of Uncle Carlisle's. Now that I thought about it, the Debs and Rose, Alice, and I were all once good friends when we were kids, but it all changed when we were nine. We all stopped being friends the day Emmett fell in love with Rose and left poor Tanya behind in the dust. Since then, Rose and Tanya had always hated each other because of Emmett.

Since we were all little kid and before I came to live with my uncle's family, Tanya had always fawned over Emmett and vowed to marry him when they were all grown up. She had actually convinced herself that this would happen, but then all her dreams were demolished when Rosalie stole Emmett right under Tanya's nose. Oh, that wasn't a pretty day at all. Tanya and Rose had gotten into a big fight and made each of us choose sides, and you could guess who we all chose. Wow, I haven't thought about this for awhile now, but I knew that all I could feel was bitter nostalgia because after that fight, we all did and said things to each other that we couldn't take back even if we wanted to.

But now I was the one who I hated Tanya's gut with all my heart because she stole someone who I had once loved, or thought I had loved. Tanya Denali stole my boyfriend, Jacob Black, away from me six months ago. But it wasn't all Tanya's fault; half of it belonged to Jacob as well, and therefore, I hated him even more for it.

Jacob and I grew up together because our dads were the best of friends. Jacob had developed a crush on me, and eventually convinced me to give him a chance and try to be something more than friends. I had dated Jacob since freshman year, and he made me happy. Sadly, it all came to an end six months ago when I found Jacob in the middle of fucking Tanya in his bed when I went to surprise him with a little treat. To my surprise, I found out that they were sneaking behind my back for three months before my little discovery of their affair, and I felt like a total idiot.

Tanya had humiliated me, and she relished in my misery. Jacob was a spineless twit and stayed with Tanya as her "boyfriend" or as I'd like to call him her little boy toy. I knew that they couldn't be that happy, or that Jacob couldn't have been satisfying the whore because he knew, as well as the entire school did, that Tanya was fucking other guys on side. Jacob probably tried to brush it off like it was nothing, but he had changed into an angry jerk and tried to take it out of anybody weaker than him. He often tried to put me down as well, but I no longer took any of his crap from him because I saw him for what he truly was: a pathetic loser, who knew that he had lost the best thing in his life, me.

I was moving on the dance floor, dancing with Angela Webber and Alice. I immediately felt Jacob's leery stare from behind me, but I ignored him. Furthermore, there was another pair of sexy green eyes that were staring at me for the past fifteen minutes. I'd tried to discreetly glance in his direction to get a clearer picture of his face. Sadly, a black bandana and hat adorned the top of his head, covering his hair, and a black mask obscured most of his face too. Only his green eyes and his red pouty lips were visible. They held the reminiscence of Edward's features, but I knew I was only imagining this because I missed him so much. However, it didn't stop me from being drawn to this mysterious man, but something in my head told me to be weary of him at the same time. I kept moving when I decided it was time for some cold water. I went to the refreshment table and grabbed an unopened bottle of water when I was confronted by the two people I never wanted to see.

"Don't you look tacky, Cullen," Tanya sneered as she condescendingly looked at my costume. I did the same to her and snorted contemptuous laugh when I saw her dressed as a slutty sailor. She didn't even have pants on for God's sake.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Tanya. I'm impressed though," I paused, and Tanya beamed at me smugly. I rolled my eyes at her stupidity. As if I would ever compliment her on anything. "I'm impressed that you're showing off how much cellulite you have around your thighs and big ass."

Tanya's face turned red, and she screamed a high pitch squeal and walked away from me. I nearly peed in my panties from laughing, but I abruptly stopped when I saw that Jacob was still standing in front of me. His body language looked as if he was going to stand up for his girlfriend, but his eyes told me another story. They were pleading with me to forgive him and take him back.

"What do you want, Jacob?" I asked curtly.

"I wanted to talk to you." He looked slightly nervous.

"Okay, talk." I angrily crossed my arms over my chest, which pushed them up and I watched Jacob eye them in lust. "Pig," I grumbled and released my hold around my torso. Jacob had heard me and flushed in embarrassment.

"I wanted to talk to you in private." He shifted his weight nervously between his feet.

I let out a haughty laugh at the absurdity of his request. "And why the hell would I do that, Jacob. Whatever you have to tell me, you'd best do it out here or walk back to the whore that is your girlfriend."

"Fine, I'm sorry for what I did to you before the summer. I know I was stupid to get involve with Tanya, but it wasn't my fault. She forced herself on me and used me. I'll totally leave her for you, if you want me to. I miss you, Bells. I still love you." He pleaded his case to me.

I gaped at him with disbelieving eyes. I laughed wryly in his face, and then gave him a disgusted looked that clearly told him my answer.

"I will not even bother to answer any of that crap that just came out of your mouth. It's not your fault that Tanya seduced you into her bed and that you fucked her for three month behind my back. You did nothing, but stand there in the sidelines like a wimp as she humiliated me and further tormented me as I suffered to mend my broken heart. And now you come to me, asking for my forgiveness and to take your sorry ass back. You tell me that you miss me and still love me when you haven't even bothered to break it off with Tanya, who by the way is fucking guys behind your back. Jacob, you're pathetic and I don't know what the hell I saw in you, or why the hell I bothered to even mourn over our break up. I moved on, and so should you." I smiled arrogantly as I pushed him to the side to walk away from him.

Jacob grabbed my elbow and pulled me roughly back to him.

"Let me go, ass hole." I spat at him.

He yelled, "No, you're not over me. How can you be when I haven't seen you with anyone new?"

I scoffed in distaste. "It's none of your business, but I did meet someone recently. He was wonderful, and he showed me what it's like to be touched me a real man. He gave me pleasures and erotic bliss that you never could give me during the three years we were together. Now let go of me before I kick your ass," I shouted at him, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Yeah, right, Bells. Don't lie, it doesn't become you." He mocked me. "If this guy is so great, then where the fuck is he? I don't see him anywhere here tonight." He looked around the room and then something clicked in his mind. "Or did he just fuck you and ditch you, like the worthless shit that you truly are?"

Bitter tears that weren't from his insult but by the fact that Edward was only a one night stand threatened to come out. I blinked them back in anger.

"I don't have to prove anything to you. Now let go, Jacob, you're hurting me." I shouted as I tried to shake my arm out of his firm grip. However, Jacob tightened his grip and looked like he was enjoying inflicting pain on me. I was about to scream out for help when someone forced grabbed Jacob's other hand and twisted it behind his back. It was the sexy mysterious man with the piercing green eyes who came to my rescue. Jacob howled in pain and released his firm grip on me as he tried to fight off the masked stranger.

"I believe the beautiful lady told you to leave her alone, so I would do so before something bad happens to you." The mystery guy hissed deadly to Jacob. "And for you information, she was telling the truth as I'm the guy who she met last week. The same one who pleasured her in way you failed to do, pal."

"Edward…" I gasped, which made both of them look at me. Jacob looked at me in disbelief and defeat and Edward gave me an angry, caveman stare through his mask.

"So I say that you should leave before I kill you for even touching my girl." Edward snarled and pushed Jacob hard away from us. Then he turned his heated glare to me and stalked right up to me. He grabbed me roughly and dragged me over to the middle of the dance floor, where he press me flat against his chest, and his mouth was right next to my ear.

"You lied to me, Bella." His voice had a hint of anger and frustration, but it also held want and hunger.

The music pumped through the air, and we moved our bodies close to the beat. Edward held onto my hip firmly, and I felt his erection grind into my stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I pathetically whimpered my apologies as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to me. "Please, don't let go." I begged.

I heard him sigh as he wrapped his arms around my waist. It was as if we were trying to mold our bodies together.

"Can we go somewhere private and talk?" he asked.

"I have a room reserved upstairs. We can go there, but I need to first tell my brother and my friends that I'm leaving the party, so they don't worry and disturb us because they're looking for me."

Edward nodded his head slowly and reluctantly pulled away from my body and started to move us through the crowd on the dance floor. A couple of kids stared at me and Edward in awe and in lust. Soon I found Emmett and the other.

I dragged Edward behind me as I walked up to them.

"Hey, I'm calling it a night, you guys. I'll see you in the morning." I gave a look that I'll answer their questions in the morning.

They all looked at me and Edward behind me skeptically. I casually said, "This is Edward." And that was all I needed to say for them to understand. They all nodded their heads knowingly and said "Hi, it's nice to meet you." I bid them all farewell and walked through the party to the exit. I noticed Tanya, Jacob, and the Debs glaring at me in disbelief and jealously. I could see the cranks turning in Tanya's head in how she could seduce and steal Edward away from like she did with Jacob. A part of me feared this, but then another part of me dismissed it and told myself to worry about it for another day.

We silently took the elevator up to my room, but as soon as I closed and locked the door behind us, Edward pushed me up against the door and assaulted my mouth with his kiss. His hands roughly pulled and tore away the strings and lace of my costume until I was standing in front of him only in my white lace panties, white stockings, and white high heeled Mary Janes.

I pulled off Edward's black mask, bandana, and hat off of his head, and tugged his shirt off as well. Edward pulled me up so that I wrapped my legs around his waist and grinded my hot, wet core into his erection. We hissed at the wonderful sensation the friction caused. He threw me roughly onto the bed, and his pupils dilated ever more as he watched my boobs bounce from the force of the impact. He kicked off his shoes, socks, and pulled down his pants along with his boxers until Edward stood in front of me in all his naked glory. I licked my lips hungrily at the sight of his erected penis, and one of my hands trailed up to my breast and the other down to my cooch. I began to moan and whimper as I played with myself, but I still held Edward's gaze as he watch me masturbate in front of him.

Edward lunged at me with primal raw hunger, and he fucked me like there was no tomorrow. I came over and over again as he drove into me with his fingers, tongue, and his wonder dick. I screamed his name so loudly that my voice grew raspy and swore.

After Edward came, he collapsed next to me, but his arm was snuggly wrapped around my waist as if he was afraid that I'd disappear suddenly. He buried his head into my sweaty chest and made himself comfortable.

"Why did you leave, Bella?" he mumbled against my skin. It tickled a little, but I didn't pull away from him.

"I was scared." I told him truthfully.

"Why were you scared?" Edward pressed for me to confess everything to him.

I sighed sadly. "Because I lied to you about my age and who I was. I thought that it was only a onetime thing, but then grew scared when I realized that you might not want it to end after that night. And the crazy part was I wanted that too. But then I was scared in how you'd react when you'd found out the truth that I lied about my age and that I'm only a senior in high school. I figured you wouldn't want anything to do with me and leave me, so I left first." I said shamefully. Edward lifted his head off my chest and sat up. I followed his movement and sat across from him on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth when I showed up at your doorstep? Why did you tell me your name was Sarah?" Edward accused me. My body winced at the sound of the hurt and anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry about that, but I didn't know what else to do. I was totally shocked that you found me, but I was even more hurt that you didn't recognize me when I reverted back to my plain, boring old self. I thought it would be better for me and you if you'd think that I blew you off after "my little sister" delivered your message. I also assumed that you'd eventually forget about me, when you're surrounded by so many beautiful women. I mean, I'm only a boring looking, nerdy high school teenager, and you're so…gorgeous and wonderful. You wouldn't need me hanging around you, bothering you, so I took myself out of the equation." I mumbled my explanation and shrugged my shoulder. During the whole time, I didn't look up at him once because I was so ashamed with myself.

When I finally did look up from my lap, I saw fire in his eyes. Edward watched me as if he was burning up with something, I thought it was anger, but I was wrong as he pounced on top of me, pushing me down onto my back. His body pressed firmly on top of mine, and his erection was rubbing against my slit.

I moaned at the delicious feeling he was giving to me, but I bit down on my bottom lip to stifle it as his heated glare caught my attention.

"I will admit that I was pissed beyond reason when you left that night. I did want more of you after that night and almost went crazy at the thought of never seeing you again. You don't know how happy I was when I found your id lying under my desk. I felt like I had won the lottery because I had a way to see you again. But then I came to your doorstep and met Sarah, Bella's younger sister. I'm sorry that I hurt you when I didn't recognize you, but you looked so young, too young to be the twenty one year old I had in my arms that past weekend. Then you told me that lie and I believed you, but it felt a little off because I was still drawn to you even when I knew you were too young to be the one I was looking for. Then you flushed your beautiful blush, which made me more suspicious, but then I dismissed it because I felt a little pervy that I was lusting after someone so much younger than me. After that, I tried to find you at NYU." I looked up at him in shock. He gave me a pointed glare.

"I have some connections there, so I gave them your full name, Isabella Marie Cullen and found out there was no student enrolled at NYU with that name. So that's how I discovered you lied to me that day, but I couldn't understand why. Then I had someone look further into for an Isabella Cullen in Forks, and I found out that you lied to me about everything, your age, your name, and where you went to school. I'll admit that I was furious and wanted to forget you. But as the week went on, I couldn't. I tried to be with other women."

My heart broke a little when I heard this, but I didn't blame Edward at all.

"However, it felt all wrong because they weren't you who I was touching or fucking. Then I grew even angrier and more frustrated at you for turning me into a pervert that was lusting after a teenager, but then I realized that it didn't really matter because all I wanted was you."

His eyes gazed into mine with such a soft gleam. I felt tears well up into my eyes, and they fell down the sides of my face. Edward wiped them away and kissed my eyes lovingly.

"I missed you, Bella, and now that I finally found you, I'm never going to let you go. I'm just sorry that I didn't let you experience more of life before I force you to stay by my side." Edward looked so sad and guilty at me.

I shook my head in disagreement. "No, Edward, you have nothing to be sorry about. And I'm not missing out on anything. I have all that I ever need and want. I have my family and best friends, and now I have you. There's nothing I could ever want more than how much I wanted you. And it doesn't mean that I won't experience anything just because I'm staying by your side. It just means that I'll be experiencing them with you because I'll be by your side." I hugged him close to me.

"Oh, I missed you too, baby, so much. I dreamed about you every night, and my heart and body ached for you and your touch. I don't even know how to explain how much it had hurt to think that I would never see you again for as long as I lived all because I was too scared to tell you the truth. I'm so sorry, Edward. And I promise that I'll make it up to you for as long as it takes," I whispered into his ear.

Edward pulled away from my embrace, and then he gave me a devilish smile the second I said those words.

"So you want to make it up to me, huh, love." His voice was husky and thick with lust. I bit down on my lip and nodded my head yes. I lifted my hips to meet his hard length with my slippery, ready sex.

The best part was that Edward did let me make it up to him over and over that night with the promise of more nights to come. I loved this man with all that was in me, and I vowed that I would never be foolish enough to let him out of my life again.

Edward Masen was my forever. He was my Prince Charming, and I was his Cinderella. My glass slipper was my fake id, in which I was very thankful to, for it had brought us back together again.

**A/N: Happy Halloween!**


End file.
